disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aslan
Aslan is the Great Lion who is the tritagonist of the live-action film, The Chronicles of Narnia s''eries. He is the Primordial Creator and True King of Narnia, a parallel world full of magic, he created as a replica of his own home, known to the Narnians' as Aslan's Country; a mysterious and peaceful world similar to the afterlife, the spirit world or Heaven itself. Appearances in the Movie Series The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe It is revealed he had been kept at bay by the White Witch, who had taken over Narnia and cursed it into an eternal winter without Christmas, and that only two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve could defeat the Witch and restore peace and harmony to Narnia. When the witch's power began to weaken, Aslan was finally able to return, and tasked a fox with gathering troops for the upcoming war against the witch and her evil forces. It wasn't long before the Pevensies, minus Edmund, had come to Aslan's camp where they met and bowed respectfully before the majestic lion. Aslan had a private talk with Peter, giving him encouragement and advice, when they heard the call of Susan's horn, alerting them that the girls were in danger by Maugrim who met his end by Peter's sword, a brave act for which he was awarded by Aslan with Knighthood, naming him Sir Peter Wolfs-bane. He sent some soldiers to follow Maugrim's follower to recover Edmund from the Witch's capture and when they succeeded, Aslan had a talk with Edmund about his past offenses, making the boy see the error of his selfish ways, especially after Edmund had seen the consequences his actions had on others. However, the Witch came to Aslan's Camp, demanding Edmund's life per the law of Narnia stating every traitor's life belonged to her in accordance to the Deep Magic on which Narnia was built, threatening unless she had blood as the law demanded, all of Narnia would perish in fire and water. Aslan and Jadis shared a private word in his tent. When the emerged, he announced the Witch had re-announced her claim on Edmund's life but unknown to everyone, at a terrible cost. Aslan snuck out of the camp but was followed by Susan and Lucy whom he allowed to accompany him for a while but told them to go back before it was revealed that Aslan had willingly traded his life for Edmund's and had come to the Stone Table o be willingly sacrificed by the White Witch. As he approached, Aslan was jeered and mocked by the Witch's forces, knocked down by Otmin, the General of the Witch's army, and had his mane shaved to further humiliate him before he was tied and dragged onto the table where Jadis bent down to mock him before scoffing as she then stated, "So much for love..." As he lay on the table, moments before his death, Aslan saw that Lucy and Susan had not left before they bore witness to his "death" by the Witch's hand. After the White Witch and her army left for battle, Lucy and Susan approached the lifeless body of Aslan and cried into his fur as mice chewed off the ropes binding him. The news of Aslan's death was delivered to Peter and Edmund by a Dryad, convincing them to go to war. In the morning, Susan and Lucy sadly decided to leave but felt the Stone Table crack and gasped to see Aslan's body gone. But as the sun rose, they saw so that Aslan had risen from the dead. They embraced the lion who explained that there was Deeper Magic, that when a willing victim who had committed no treachery is killed in the traitor's stead, the Stone Table would crack, and even death itself would be reversed. Susan and Lucy urge Aslan they must help Peter and the others, and Aslan tells them to get on his back before he lets out a mighty roar. With the two sisters on his back, Aslan ran all the way to the Witch's castle, empty of all but the Witch's poor victims who'd been turned to stone, including Lucy's friend, Mr. Tumnus the faun whom Aslan brings back to life by breathing on him, and proceeds to do so with the rest of the petrified victims to be rallied as reinforcements. He leads them all to the Battle of Beruna, turning the tide against Jadis and her forces, and Aslan charges into the fray and finds the Witch about to kill Peter. He makes it in time, saving Peter's life as he pounces on the Witch. They stare into each other's eyes for a moment before Aslan mauls her to death, proclaiming to Peter, "It is finished." At the great castle, Cair Paravel, Aslan oversees the Pevensies' coronation, proclaiming them all Kings and Queens of Narnia, before he vanishes. Though Lucy was sad to see him go, Mr. Tumnus promises her they'll see him again, that one day he will be there and the next day he won't; as he was not a tame lion. ''Prince Caspian '' In the second movie, Lucy chains to have seen Aslan twice, and that he intended for her and the others to follow him. He appears in a dream of Lucy's and explained that things do not happen the same way twice, which explained why did not make himself known to anyone but her. When Lucy was later sent off on her own, Aslan himself finally appeared before her and chased away the Telmarines that were attacking her. he embrace the girl with a paw; glad to see her the young Queen again. He accompanied her to where the final showdown between Peter, Susan, Edmund, Caspian, and the evil Miraz was taking place near the vast sea. When the soldiers came toward him, Aslan let out a great and mighty roar that conjured up a massive, human-like sea creature that made short work of Miraz and his entire army. With the battle finally over, he ordered that all royals rise, including Caspian. He assured the young prince that was indeed ready and that Narnia would accept him as their king. Near an ancient tree, Aslan promised the surviving Telmarines that, if they chose, he could send them to the real world to make a new start, or live on in peace with the rest of the Narnians. After talking privately with Peter and Susan, he confessed that they had already learned enough while being in Narnia and that they will not be returning. He opens the portal for Lucy and the others back to where came from in the train station. ''The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Aslan appeared where Eustace was, who was magically transformed into a bronze dragon. Utilizing the incredible healing power of his mighty and powerful roar, he reversed the transformation, restoring the boy to his original human form. Later, he expressed his gratitude in how far Edmund and Lucy had come in their adventures.The mouse, Reepicheep, was honored to be in the presence of Aslan himself, and that he would be glad to go see his, Aslan's, country for himself. Aslan agreed, and opened a path in the sea's waters to where Reepicheep departed for the other side of the world. Aslan then turned to Lucy, who came to realize that this was her and Edmund's last time in Narnia; to which the great lion admits is true, as she and her brother have grown up; just like Susan and Peter. He assured a saddened Lucy that he had another name in the real world; and that he would always be with them, no matter where he was. The Silver Chair Aslan will appear as a major supporting character to aid Eustace and his new friend, Jill Pole, who have come to Narnia to help the new king defeat an even greater and more dangerous adversary; a sorceress by the name of the Lady of the Green Kirtle who claimed to rule all of Narnia until she is defeated by Eustace Scrubb and his friend Jill Pole. ''The Last Battle'' Aslan himself appears in the final installment of The ''Chronicles of Narnia ''series. However, he disappeared again for some time and is cruelly impersonated by a talking, shapshifting donkey named Puzzle who seeks to dishonor his name so that all Narnians would believe that the Great Lion bodes ill to all. Trivia *Aslan's name is Turkish for "lion," hence what kind of animal he is. *Aslan was C. S. Lewis' representation of the mighty Jesus Christ himself. Many parallels exist between the two. *For one, Aslan's death and resurrection refers to Jesus's crucifixion and return to life. Also the reasons are parallel; Aslan died to save Edmund while Jesus died to save people from their sins. Another one is their very own sacred homeland; Aslan resides in Aslan's Country while Jesus resides in Heaven. *In the Apocrypha of the Bible in Esdras 2, there's a lion who speaks like man during the seer's vision of the eagle. * After being approached for the role, actor Liam Neeson went on a safari with his family to study the lions and to figure out why they are called the kings of the jungle. He also did this in order to find a fitting voice for Aslan. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Gods Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Kings Category:Wise Characters Category:Royalty Category:Mentors Category:Those brought back to life Category:The Chronicles of Narnia characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Anthropomorphic characters